


Failure to Communicate

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92
Summary: AN: Part 2 as requested.





	1. Part 1

**I'm leaving you. I've found someone else.**

Karlie typed out, grinning to herself as she followed them with a picture she'd taken from yesterday's shots of her with a kitten. She knew Taylor would probably call her a dork and roll her eyes, but she could picture the small smile Taylor wouldn't be able to hide at the joke. She knew her girl could use a smile, nervous over the meetings with her record company coming up over the new album. Worried the record company would fight her on her choices like that had with 1989 and question her vision again. She thought Taylor had nothing to worry about but had accepted by this point in their relationship that Taylor would find a way to worry over there being nothing to worry about if left to herself. She'd even worried about Karlie staying for a while, but she had managed to put those fears to rest over the last three years. Her grin widened as she thought about the ring hidden at home that she hoped to use to make sure Taylor knew she wasn't going anywhere.

By the time she arrives at the shoot location, it's go go go as they try to beat the rain the weather man had called for that morning. It doesn't even cross her mind that Taylor hasn't text back beyond a simple  **I hope she makes you happy** until she gets a brief break for food but she doesn't worry about it too much, beyond smiling briefly at Taylor's joke. They have days where they're just too busy to talk. She thinks to herself Taylor's meeting probably ran long or she got a new song idea and is lost in that before the chaos of the shoot is upon her again and her mind gets lost in that.

She doesn't think about it again until she steps out of the elevator and sees Cara leaning against her door, looking tired and frustrated. "Hey, Cara, is every-"

"What the fuck did you do?" Cara jumps to her feet and Karlie's not sure her friend has ever glared at her like that in all the time they've known each other. "Why the fuck would you tell her over text?"

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her what? Are you kidding me?" Karlie takes a half step back at the look Cara shot her. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"Don't play stupid, Kloss." Cara spits out. "Who's the woman you dumped the woman you told me you wanted to marry over through a text?"

"I didn't dump Taylor." Karlie says, confused.

"I'm leaving you. I've found someone else. End quote."

Karlie digs out her phone and shows Cara the message followed by the picture of her with the kitten.

"Karlie Kloss, you fucking idiot!"

Karlie can't help but be alarmed when Cara now sounds even angrier now, "This was all because a picture didn't send."

_The picture didn't send?_  Karlie takes her phone back and stares at it for a moment. The picture didn't send. And then it hits her. The picture didn't _send_.

**"I'm leaving you. I've found someone else"**

**"I hope she makes you happy"**

_Oh shit. SHIT! FUCK! BITCH! MOTHERF-_ Karlie doesn't even feel herself drop the phone or realize it's only Cara's quick reaction that saves her screen.

_She thinks -_  Karlie swears she can feel her own heart breaking at that, knowing what Taylor believed, knowing how this would bring up every insecurity. "I've got to get to New York."


	2. Part 2

Anyone who knew Taylor well would tell you she was a planner. She found comfort in knowing what was coming day to day, even if that plan was to spend all day in bed watching tv and ignored by Meredith, the cat not the tv character. When there were so many things she couldn't plan for - how the next album would be received, how her fans would take it when she and Karlie came out, what the media would decide was annoying about her this era – it was reassuring to know she could plan her personal life.

Karlie Elizabeth Kloss had always been a woman who took joy in taking all of Taylor's careful plans and ignoring them in favor of spontaneity. At first it was accidental, like with Taylor's plans to put love on hold for a while after her last relationship. It had been a good plan, safe for her heart, and then Karlie has come along and decided that what really needed to happen was Taylor going on a date with her. Taylor had agreed, because it turned out Karlie looking at her with a big smile and hopeful eyes was a weakness. Her plans for it to be a one-time thing got destroyed when a waiter gently told them they needed to close for the evening, could they please pay their bill, and they looked away from each other for the first time in hours and realized only the staff was still there. Her plans for London? Well, everyone knew Karlie had ruined those. "Nope, not happening" had become a common quote amongst a certain portion of her fan base, but didn't quite describe how determined Karlie had been. Karlie had deliberately set out to ruin those plans with long conversations where she would casually slip in places she'd gone in the city, and the sporadic texts that defined their relationship littered with quick snaps of places and people and sunrises, and in the process she hadn't just won over Taylor's mind but her heart and had been just as determined to keep it. And she had. Even as she kept ruining plans with spontaneous road trips and adventures, Taylor thought to herself she could live with spontaneity if it came in the form of sunshine personified.

If someone had asked her what she thought she'd be doing this weekend, she would have said her plans consisted of getting the meeting with her label out of the way on Friday and then spending her weekend distracting herself from worrying about the album with a Greys marathon and missing Karlie before heading into the studio on Monday. That was the plan and with Karlie in Paris for a shoot she thought there was no chance of her spontaneous girlfriend changing her plans and deciding what Taylor really needed was an adventure. Well, she was half right.

It had certainly changed her plans but Taylor didn't consider this an adventure. Sitting in her room crying over old pictures wasn't an adventure. She guessed she should just be grateful it hadn't been during her meeting or while she was in public that the text came in. Wouldn't that be great, her having her heart broken in front of the label executives or a paparazzi being able to claim he had a picture of the exact moment Taylor Swift's heart had been ripped from her chest. The only person who knew was Cara. Taylor had been facetiming her and catching up when the text came in and Taylor knew she wouldn't tell anyone until Taylor had had time to process all her plans had been destroyed by Karlie and for the first time in a long time she was devastated by it instead of charmed.

How could Karlie do this to her? She'd been so certain of what they had. All her plans had revolved around that. Her coming out, her public image, god even her album was so intertwined with Karlie now that she didn't know what she was going to do going forward. Oh god, her entire album was going to have to be rewritten, she couldn't bare the idea of having to release the songs she'd written about and for Karlie and know that Karlie would hear them with someone else in her life.

Wishing Karlie all the best with someone new had been the most difficult thing she'd ever had to do. She wanted to cry and scream and beg Karlie to stay, to think of all the talks of marriage and kids. How could she do this when Taylor had finally let herself believe in all of Karlie's talk of forever and her promises of never walking away? But when has Karlie ever let a little thing like plans stand in the way of her spontaneity?

A hesitant knock on her bedroom door jarred her out of her thoughts. Before she could even wonder who had gotten in and how, a voice from the other side of the door told her all she needed to know. "Taylor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Part 2 as requested.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on a post from otpprompts. One of these days I'll edit shit before posting it.


End file.
